


新古典主义荡漾（R18）

by hisakacolette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette
Summary: 现代paro，一次兴之所至的旅行中的异闻，包含女装要素
Relationships: Tsukinaga Leo/Sakuma Ritsu





	新古典主义荡漾（R18）

睡到春日午后的好眠是一种奢侈，初醒时的矇昧可谓是最软弱空白的一瞬间，然而也是身体直觉未被经验侵染的一际，月永雷欧最爱这时乍现的灵光，瑰丽精巧天马行空，他脱掉睡衣推开薄明的窗，暖热的风卷过胸腹，在寻找到衬衫之前他留恋地反刍着那由梦的残余带来的灵感，试图回忆起梦里的艳遇对象究竟是位怎样的美人。

梦境如露水般转瞬消弭，月永雷欧撑着窗口望着下方的游客，临海小山岛内的旅馆泊金高昂，他是现今时代还在前台用纸钞开房结账的少数派，要多谢淡季才能遂了这位艺术家随性的愿，而他在旅馆一睡睡掉大半观光时间，大好春光和疏朗景区全被浪费。

可月永雷欧当然全无所谓，他刚出机场就把行李托付给了友人，连手机都一并作别，随身背包里装的只有现金——这是他最后不能摆脱的这个世俗里的桎梏。旅行至今的每一站都由铁路和随意选择的下车时间决定，目前为止他都十分满意这次由邂逅组成的随机之旅。月永雷欧下楼光顾了一次自动贩卖机，汽水灌过喉头的时候他突然挑刺地想道，淳朴温和过了头就是腐朽的无聊，山很好海很好古典主义很好，可他现在想要烈如吞刀的酒，最好再附赠一场酒精般的艳遇，必须灼热，又易挥发。

一旦开始觉得无聊，那么入眼的一切都变得愚昧又平庸。刨冰上淋着刺眼的人工色素，台阶下的野猫长得又瘦又丑，小山脚下的鸟居朱红的漆已经掉得斑驳陆离，檐下的招幌千篇一律，写着“羊羹、馒头、荞麦”，然后再是“羊羹、馒头、荞麦”云云。月永雷欧已经开始厌倦，他决定喝完这瓶汽水就搭上离开的巴士，然后用转空瓶的方法来决定下一站的方向，在他仰头解决最后几口碳酸的时候，一盏红纸灯笼正好砸中了他的额头。

浪漫总是突如其来，月永雷欧拎着灯笼，心情很好地打断了布置屋顶的两位大叔的道歉，“你们是说，下午有例大祭？”他看着玻璃瓶底薄薄的那层西瓜味饮料马上改变了主意，期待它能够带来一场同样玫瑰色的偶遇。

＊

睡到午后就被打断的苦眠是一种折磨，朔间凛月最讨厌这梦与醒之间的暧昧阶段，他尚且怀揣着足以再来个回笼觉的困倦，然而现实通常事与愿违，于是他的困意逐渐被恶劣的起床气代替，前来叫醒他的兄长、遮光效果差强人意的窗帘、不能伸手就触及的衣服、甚至方才那个荒唐的梦里的艳遇对象都成了他迁怒的对象，只因为这个陌生人没能够来到现实为他打败邪恶的哥哥。

他站在窗口解开睡衣的扣子，试图以避嫌为借口赶走朔间零。他的兄长好笑地背过身去，再一次固执地向他重申了今天下午那项烦人差事的步骤。随着一声叹息，朔间凛月再次倒向床铺，太麻烦了，哥哥这么喜欢就自己去吧。朔间零不置可否，摊手表示只是那自己负责的统筹策划调解组织工作可都要交给凛月了。果然他的弟弟立刻回敬一个眼刀，幽怨但认命地爬起来去对付那些又厚又重的华服。

朔间凛月在神社的婆婆们的帮助下也花了两小时才结束着装，即使最后坐在神舆上时，他也得很小心地挺直腰板并且注意不压到麻烦的假发，混蛋兄长今年也对自己的女装很有拍照留念的冲动，他现在打不到朔间零，只能举着打开的扇子遮住半张脸庞，留出一双绯红的眸流露警告的威压。兄长离开之后凛月看着头上帐顶的朱红流苏，感慨山也坏海也坏古典主义最坏，逼人女装的传统陋习恶劣透顶。这几个小时里他不是朔间凛月，是一年一度的海月姬。

他被困在一身沉重的华服里，束紧的腰带让他感觉呼吸不畅，而真正的巡游才刚刚开始，路旁围观的小孩手里端着颜色劣质的刨冰，一只又瘦又丑的猫踩过他头顶的穹帐，从那些千篇一律的招幌下走出同往年一样的人群，那个是卖羊羹的，那个是卖馒头的，那个是卖荞麦面的。这里白天的一切他都熟悉到厌倦，朔间凛月现在就期盼夜幕赶紧降临，他可以扔掉假发脱下裙子，去吞杯、发泡杯、直身杯之间邂逅带着酒气的自由呼吸。

抬着他的神舆从山顶的神社出发，在店铺之间的街道上穿行，朔间凛月百无聊赖地望着山脚下作为中点的褪色鸟居，在一个用折扇遮掩的小小哈欠之后，他瞥见了此刻经过的山墙上，一瓶喝剩最后一口的碳酸饮料立在一个红纸灯笼旁边。

——虽然夏天还没到，突然好想吃西瓜啊。

＊

月永雷欧用两张福泽谕吉交换了一个在神舆边上持弓护卫的职位，理由非常坦荡，他对这位海月姬大人一见钟情了。

收下他贿赂的当地男人欲言又止，开口之前就被他扒走了装饰的头盔和配弓，于是无论是“这本来就是志愿劳动你要是愿意代替根本不用花钱”还是“海月姬每年都是朔间家的大人扮演而人家是个男孩子”的误会都没来得及澄清，不过看着这个观光客这么兴致勃勃赞美着例大祭，油然而生的本土自豪感让他咽下了破坏人家兴致的话语。嘛，算了，反正他也不可能有机会认识朔间大人。

乌黑的长发一直垂到腰下，蓝紫色的宽幅腰带是全身纯白裙裾上唯一的点缀，优雅的姬发式鬓角贴在脸侧，可惜那张白皙的脸庞大半隐在一把折扇之下，月永雷欧倍感遗憾，不过光靠那双蕴着光彩的眼睛，他就断定这必然是他前夜梦中的情人。

朔间凛月满意地看着鸟居越靠越近，在这里他们一行可以稍作休息，队伍里扮作武士的男人们会表演射箭，然后女人们在他的神舆上摆上鲜花，接着大家再一起敲着鼓向海边进发，最后的集体祈福完毕之后他的使命才告终结。

他看着今年的志愿市民们已经列队完毕，整齐地拉开弓箭蓄势待发。朔间凛月依旧困意绵绵，十分希望能够懒散地倚在扶手上观赏这项表演，正在他无聊地收起又打开折扇时，箭矢的破空之声呼啸而来，在所有朝箭靶飞去的白羽之间，唯有一支向他射来——

朔间凛月眼眸微动，抬扇格挡阻下了箭势，接着用食中二指便夹住这支不请而来的箭。周围的人群发出恐慌的惊呼，不过海月姬大人示意大家平静下来，他甚至让安保人员放开了那个大胆的犯事者。即使满腹抱怨朔间凛月也不希望破坏家乡一年一度的固定祈福仪式，况且他知道这支箭的力道根本不够伤到他，甚至它也不是朝他的面门而来。

当然最重要的理由是，他对那个冲自己嚣张一笑的弓箭手一见钟情了。

虽然得到了海月姬大人的指示，月永雷欧还是无可避免地被赶出了仪仗队，不过他完全不后悔自己的那一箭，因为他换来了美人掷来的折扇作为回礼。这个信物不仅让月永雷欧对一次玫瑰色的艳遇充满了信心，也让围观群众减轻了对这个莽撞外来客的敌意，让他能够混在人群里跟着神舆一起走到海边。

等到祈福仪式结束、月永雷欧有机会再次接近神舆时，却发现上面空空如也，那位海月姬大人真如海中之月一般只是幻影吗？夜幕降临之后的海面深黑一片，只在近处倒映着几点小镇灯光，月永雷欧对着高天圆月打开折扇，遮住了明月的大半之后又连连摇头，“就算比作月亮，恐怕也该比这一轮更凛然一些。”

他随着人潮往回走，接近那座鸟居时恍觉身处一方异界。鸟居的漆色成了浅葱，上面卧着一只珠圆玉润的猫，其后的两排商铺檐下没有一盏红纸灯笼，取而代之的是闪烁出五光十色的霓虹招牌，迷离炫彩之间他分辨着这些名字，片假名清清楚楚地拼成了“CLUB”，还有各种赶时髦的外语组成这些酒吧的大名，法语写的是“迷情天堂”，意大利语写的是“无水70度”，西班牙语更直白，直接点明了夜晚的主题——“艳遇”。他走进一家记得在白天还是贩卖羊羹的店铺，甜点的展示架上如今排满了全世界的酒，调酒师在红绿交映的灯光里向他询问需要怎样的一杯，月永雷欧发现他的酒保围裙口袋里还露出了羊羹宣传页的一角。

毫无悬念地，他被这个地方迷人至极的强烈反差刺激得他无比兴奋。月永雷欧把选择权交给了调酒师，并且勒令他不准说出每一杯的名字，他痛快喝下这些五颜六色的液体，感觉自己是在畅饮整片宇宙星空。酒吧当然不能只有酒精，DJ靠一支曲子就让整个空间里的气氛躁动了起来，男男女女挤在舞池里扭动，贴胸贴背贴胯，这里没有羞赧的立足之地，最矜持的也会摸两把陌生人的大腿。忽然之间响起此起彼伏的口哨声，人群贴得更紧为了让出一个圈来，灯光全追着中间的那个人。

“他是谁？”月永雷欧举起酒杯指着那个全场的焦点，但在酒保回答之前他又抽出几张钞票压到杯底，“原来我的月亮在这里发光。”

朔间凛月今晚喝的不多，不过甩掉假发脱掉女装后骤然轻松的身体更容易被酒浸染，衬衫的扣子只有中间两颗还在发挥作用，耳钉和项链晃出银光，他还没忘记系上皮带，虽然它已松垮得接近形同虚设。他十分享受微醺气氛里的一切，舞蹈只需随性摆动身体，向他递来的酒也可以一口吞下，在他朦胧的视界里仿佛还见到了那个白天一见钟情的对象，他恍惚回忆起了一点昨夜的梦的碎片。

月永雷欧看到他的梦中情人向他走来，迷人、虚幻、美而不自知。月永雷欧抢在朔间凛月之前搂住了对方的腰，掌下的身体温热而真实，月永雷欧看到他歪头眨了眨眼，喃喃自语：“昨夜你来我的梦里了吗？”

没有人能抗拒这样的诱惑，况且月永雷欧本就对他志在必得。他把朔间凛月压在吧台上，含着他酒精味的舌尖，“Du hast Recht. Darling.（你说的对，亲爱的。）”

＊

“我是男的。”朔间凛月解开他衬衫上的最后两颗扣子，像宣读免责声明一样提醒这个将要成为他一夜情对象的人。

月永雷欧的手顺着朔间凛月的腰滑进裤子里，抓着他的胯下舔了舔他的耳垂，“我当然知道。这不是更有趣吗？”

酒吧就在月永雷欧下榻的旅馆隔壁，于是他们顺理成章地转着接吻的华尔兹换了个阵地，留下整个酒吧的人们在灯红酒绿里面面相觑，最后还是那位调酒师率先说出在场所有人的心声——我们的凛月大人就这么跟不知道是谁的人跑了？！

可惜月永雷欧还不知道自己是个令人妒羡的幸运儿，他被勾起笑容的朔间凛月推倒在床上，对方趴在他的腿上舔着嘴唇拆掉他的皮带，为他口交之前还撩起自己的鬓发别到耳后。月永雷欧吐出一声满足的喘息，比起技术显然是视觉上的冲击更加要命，朔间凛月显然很懂得如何撩人，他缓慢地舔过立起的性器，把侧脸展示给他想取悦的人，白皙的皮肤染上薄绯，舌尖和斜睨的眼睛一样艳红。

月永雷欧的手指插进他的黑发里，这位艺术家低声评价：“白天的你像个圣子。”

朔间凛月吐出性器，笑着问：“现在的我像个婊子？”

“你像一个梦，”月永雷欧把他拉起来，接下来的吻里他品尝到了自己身体的苦咸，“不，比我的梦还让我迷恋，我差点以为自己上了想象力的当。”

朔间凛月从他身上翻下去平躺在床上，“给你一个服务我的机会。今天太累了，我不要在上面。”

月永雷欧撩开他的衬衫，先照顾起他的乳尖，在这两点处月永雷欧流连了很久，牙齿配合指甲，朔间凛月没有刻意遮掩的呻吟更加激发了他的兴致，月永雷欧又咬了一口整个乳晕，终于被他身下的人推了一下肩膀，“适可而止啊你，会擦破的。”

于是月永雷欧从善如流地放过了他的胸口，不过他趴在凛月的肚子上盯着那两颗已经水润硬挺的乳尖看了一会儿，盯到朔间凛月少见地不好意思起来，“你要是想做的只有这些，不如赶紧关灯睡觉吧？……唔！”他的嘲讽在最后软成了一句走调的惊呼，月永雷欧抬起他的腰在下面拖来一个枕头，然后把中指刺进他的后穴。朔间凛月咬着指关节深呼吸了几次，揪着床单不知道怎么放松。

“太紧了……”月永雷欧咕哝着退出自己的手指，从床头柜的抽屉里找到旅馆准备的安全套，他的双手因为抚慰朔间凛月的下体而满是湿滑，于是他咬着那一小块塑料包装凑近情人的脸，朔间凛月默契地咬住了另外一边，他们盯着对方的眼睛合作撕开了这个包装，然后又因为对这个动作极尽暧昧和色情的认识后知后觉而错开了视线，不合时宜地都脸红了起来。

借助润滑液的帮助月永雷欧再次插进了自己的中指，这一次顺利了很多，朔间凛月的腰也不再那么紧绷，然而他还没有放松几分钟，月永雷欧又加进了食指，而且这次还在动作里加进了戳刺和抠挖。“……啊！”朔间凛月突然痛叫了一声，他试图挣脱月永雷欧的手指，“指甲，你的指甲！好痛！”月永雷欧赶紧道歉，但是他的退出因为对方的扭动而难度陡增，这个过程里他又刮到了朔间凛月体内的什么地方，催发了他又一声呻吟，但这声喘息甜得发软，朔间凛月马上咬住了下唇，但他的腰和腿也失去了继续挣扎的力气。

月永雷欧抓住了他这个弱点，不断搔过刚刚那个凸起的地方，朔间凛月颤抖地想蜷起身体，喉咙里发出含混的呜咽声，身前的性器比方才流出了更多的液体。这种状态让朔间凛月不知所措了起来，如果是性器还情有可原，明明还只是手指进入了身体，就已经发生了这么可怕的事情。偏偏他的情人还一派天真地向他寻求着回答：“舒服吗？Honey？”

他终于忍不住请求月永雷欧加快进程，虽然他的原话依旧带着颐指气使的高傲，但他们都心知肚明这不过是软弱和情欲的伪装而已。在月永雷欧给自己戴好安全套的这段时间里，朔间凛月的紧张达到了极限，“自己正在等待被一个陌生人上”的这个认知在他的所有皮肤上都点起了一把火。

是他抓着月永雷欧的手臂当作自己在这个过程里的支柱，虽然经验匮乏，但朔间凛月表现得依然不错，他配合得抬高了自己的腰，不断随着吐气的节奏放松肌肉。月永雷欧另一只手推开了他的膝盖，按摩着他的腰背让自己能够顺利进入，挤进去头部之后他们都松了一口气，月永雷欧俯下身把凛月抱到身前，这个姿势借着重力使他的性器能够破开绞紧的内壁整根插入。朔间凛月抵着他的肩膀发出一声类似抽泣的声音，得到了一个类似摸头的安慰，他咬了一口月永雷欧的脖子，“别把我当小孩子。”

颈边的刺痛更激发了月永雷欧的欲望，他翠绿的眸子里在夜间看起来格外危险，他吻住了刁钻的情人的唇，腰间发力抽出了性器的大半又狠狠撞进去，朔间凛月在颠簸里又被他堵住了呜咽和呻吟，简直要感觉呼吸不过来，他试图推开月永雷欧的桎梏，然而这只换来了对方更加扣紧了他的后脑勺和加快了下身的频率。直到月永雷欧察觉他怀里的人已经在他的抽插下软得没有了力气，他才结束了这个接近窒息的吻。

朔间凛月满脸都是泪水，失去了他的支撑之后不自觉地向后倒回床铺，他的胸膛不断因为缺氧和呼吸而上下起伏，在月永雷欧没有间断的撞击里他最终只能在喘息的缝隙里留下一句警告：“不准射里面。”

但最终月永雷欧射在他的哪里，朔间凛月已经无法知道这个答案了。他在这场一夜情的中途就因为疲劳和刺激而失去了知觉，使得这场艳遇在接近尾声时还是没能如月永雷欧期待的那样，虽然的确如酒精般灼热，却不能轻易地挥发地无影无踪。月永雷欧给他洗澡的时候，情不自禁盯着他的睡颜看了一会儿，然后毫无羞耻心地发现自己又硬了。

＊

睡到午后才醒来的一夜情后的同床共枕是一种默契，他们几乎在同一时间里睁开眼睛，把对方还没有被任何常识和理智侵扰的最矇昧的状态收进眼底。他们突然都被同一个结论砸中了，看着睡在自己身边的人从睡眠中醒来的这个过程，就仿佛见证了一次他的出生。

然后现实让他们在数秒之内又取回了所有成人的内容物，朔间凛月翻了个身趴在被子里，裸露的第二节颈椎处留着昨天洗澡时月永雷欧留下的吻痕，他现在还全然不知，回忆起昨天把手机丢在了酒吧，想到兄长会有的反应他就一阵头痛。干脆离开这个地方吧，不过去哪里好呢？

月永雷欧爬起来去洗漱，他关上了卫生间的门，给他的一夜情对象可以自由离开的时间。他对着镜子查看了一下昨夜在颈侧留下的伤口，突然想起他在假期结束后还要回东京工作，不知道这道伤口到那时能否消失无踪。

在打开门之前月永雷欧已经想好了，这一夜之后他已饱尝了古典主义里所有古老与崭新的东西，此后的他处大概再难以荡漾心神。他已决定径直回东京。

朔间凛月扶着床头才刚套上裤子，看到他走出来后提问：“东京一年四季都有西瓜吗？”

End


End file.
